Daddy to the rescue!
by WildFireBurnsTheForest
Summary: It's been a month since Danny and Danielle have seen each other and they both feel like something is missing. So what happens when The Guys In White and Danny's parents capture Danielle and she screams for her 'daddy? One-shot.


_**So yesterday I posted my first one-shot in the Danny Phantom fandom. I've been working on these pieces for a while and have finally gotten some courage to post these. However, I don't know if they will stay one-shots or if I will continue this into an actual story. Maybe if enough people like it, I'll find the motivation in me to dig deeper into the chaos that is my brain and come up with a full story. For now, please enjoy a simple one-shot about Danielle and Danny having a father/daughter relationship of sorts. **_

* * *

Danny sat down in class, completely zoned out. Sam and Tucker watched him carefully. He had been zoning out all week like there was something that was bothering him, but whenever the two asked, he deflected their questions. It was even worse for Sam, Danny had blocked their link.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer announced, breaking the young teen out of his trance.

"What?" He snapped, eyes alert once again. Sam bit her lip as he glanced around as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him. He was always like that, paranoid and slightly nervous with the threat of ghost attacks. But all week he was either even more alert, or completely zoned out. It was during the moments when he was snapped out of his trance that Sam could feel the link seep through before he could slam his barriers up. It reeked of pain, loneliness, and a sense of longing that was so strong, it had stopped Sam dead in her tracks more than once.

What could he be missing so much? At first Sam thought it was something to do with his many hopeless crushes. Danny had a bad habit of falling in love quickly, just to find that there was no on at the bottom to catch him. He always fell fast and hard and _always_ got hurt in the end.

There was something else about this, though. It didn't feel romantic, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Would you care to participate in class by answering this question?" Mr. Lancer jeered, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking down at the teen. He knew he caught him off guard and was hoping to embarrass him into paying attention in the future.

"And what exactly is the question, Mr. Lancer?" Most of the class giggled at Danny's brave act. But, in all honesty, he was too distracted. Sam scowled as he blinked. If it wasn't for his ghost sense, Danny would have been creamed this week by any ghost that attacked.

"Why do _you_ think the curtains were blue? What do you think the author was trying to tell us?" Danny groaned before slumping over his desk and messing with the silver band on his right hand. It had been a birthday gift from Sam after he had given _her_ a ring.

"I don't know, Mr. Lancer. Maybe he just liked that color, maybe it was a reflection on his mood—sad, depressed, sullen, somber, and all the jazz. Or maybe the color reminded him of a lost love, or even the love he had at the moment. I don't know, though, because I haven't read the short story you assigned us." Sam and Tucker winced. While he gave out good reasons for why the author could have put the color there, they also knew Lancer was looking for a specific reasoning.

"Excuse you?" Mr. Lancer hissed, slamming the book down angrily. "What in blazes has gotten into you, Mr. Fenton?" Everyone was silently waiting for Danny's answer when he snapped his neck towards the window causing several kids to wince when it cracked several times and _loudly_. All he had muttered was the name 'Danielle' before he ran out of the classroom after throwing his book bag at his friends.

Everyone else was left in a stupor. Even his friends were shocked at his outburst. Danny was never one to actually break the rules—at least not so blatantly—and that he just took off like that was bewildering. It was about five minutes before any noise came from the classroom. And when it did, it came from the small television from the corner of the room.

The news appeared on the screen and Sam was the first to gasp before screeching at Tucker.

"He'll kill them!" She and Tucker bolted from the room, leaving the class completely clueless as to what was happening as they watched the Guys in White try and capture a female version of Phantom… Wait, _what?_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O. o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Danielle screeched when the Guys in White repeatedly shot at her with their ray guns, her white hair flying in the wind. They had gotten ahold of her hair at first and when she managed to squirm away, her scrunchy had disappeared. Her green eyes continued to look back in fear as she tried to figure out what to do.

"What did I do to make you come after me?" She cried as one of the rays sliced at her shoulder. She needed to get to Danny, he'd help her. He always protected her. Danny always knew what to do in these situations. She didn't, though, and so being on her own at the moment wasn't going to help her at all.

The news watched in curious horror as the Guys in White took another shot at the little girl in front of them. They weren't sure if they were supposed to feel sympathy for the little girl that couldn't be older than ten being attacked by the much older men, but they wouldn't be attacking just for any reason, would they? Sure, she was a ghost, but Danny Phantom proved them all wrong, didn't they?

"You're nothing but ghost scum!" Agent Z hissed before aiming the gun at her again, but Agent X stopped him. They needed her alive—err, not a pile of ectoplasm— so they could experiment on her. She would be no good to them if she wasn't there.

Suddenly she screeched to a halt before turning the other way and flying away from the Fenton's. Danny's parents were known ghost hunters and she really couldn't have them finding out who or _what_ she is. That could easily lead them to figuring out Danny's secret and she _knew_ she couldn't let that happen.

"Why are you all so mean to me?" She wailed as more of her energy drained. Why couldn't she be as strong and smart as Danny? He wouldn't have let himself get cornered like this! But she didn't know what else to do.

Suddenly, she felt net wrap around her and knock her out of the sky and hurdled her to the ground. Thankfully she hadn't been too high in the air and landed on the ground with a dull _thud_. It didn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes or the gasps that came from the on lookers.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She begged, tears causing her voice to crack. Everyone was taken aback by the tears and the actual fear they heard in her voice. Maddie growled. Ghosts couldn't _feel_ anything but anger and obsession, so why is it that this little girl was so convincing? And she thought ghosts couldn't cry! They must be a fake trick of the eye! But there was something in those eyes that actually made her feel a small twinge of guilt for shooting the ectoplasmic being out of the sky.

Maddie quickly shook that feeling off. It was ludicrous that this little girl could actually feel anything. She pressed a small blue button on her remote and watched as the ghost girl shook as a small bout of electricity coursed through her, causing a small cry of pain to emit from her lips.

Maddie's grin came back full force, a malicious twist to it. If she couldn't torture, interrogate, and dissect the phantom kid, this was one of the next best things. She seemed much like him.

Except she was female and a lot younger looking than him. And didn't seem to have the same power or skills to handle them as Phantom did. She didn't seem to have his alleged 'pain tolerance' he did either. But if her own son could get electrocuted—on accident, of course—by this without so much as a scream, then she knew this 'child' could handle it. It did confuse her, though, when after Jack accidently shot Danny with electricity he went to try it on himself on an even lower level and had been whipped unconscious for hours after.

"You are nothing but ectoplasmic scum that doesn't deserve to be on this planet." Maddie hissed. For the first time the small ghost girl stared right at the older woman. Maddie's rancor slowly diminished as she stared the little girl in the eyes. Her eyes reminded me of something that she couldn't place. Of someone she couldn't name at the moment, which confused the woman, for she was not used to her memory failing her.

Neither did her observation skills. But were those as good as she had believed, she would have noticed the trademark _DP_ emblem stitched onto her jumpsuit.

"No I'm not! I'm more than that! Please don't hurt me!" She cried several times, begging with her attackers to let her go. How was it that she had managed to hide from everyone for the past few months, but as soon as she's back in Amity Park, she gets attacked by—not one—but many different ghost hunters? Two of which were her Fath—No, she couldn't think like that—_Danny's_ parents.

"Too bad, you're coming back with us." Agent Y finally called out, walking up with Agents X and Z as Maddie glared down at the little girl, a plasma gun aimed right between her eyes. All she could think was that if she could just find Danny, she'd be safe again. She wouldn't have to be as scared as she was now because he would protect her. He always did and always would, right?

No one was aware of the media crawling closer to get all the footage and audio. The ghost hunters and the ghost herself were at a pretty far distance from each other, none of the humans wanting to get too close until they knew she couldn't hurt them. But because they were yelling back and forth, the crowd was extra quiet so they were able to hear everything. It was pretty easy, seeing as they were in the center of the park where a large clearing was held for town gatherings and 'block' parties. Amity Park was all about community.

And ghosts. Amity Park was all about community and ghosts.

"Any last words before we take you in for series of painful experiments and dissections?" Agent X smirked viciously. He didn't understand why Agents O and K ever had a problem catching the young ghost of Amity Park, she wasn't so tough after all. Though Agent Y thought they had been informed that the Phantom was, in fact, a boy. So maybe it could change its gender whenever? Agent Y shrugged. They'd figure it out once they got this scum back to the labs. He wasn't kidding when he said he was going to conduct several very painful and very invasive experiments to figure out anything and everything they needed to know about her—his—it's kind.

Danny wanted to cry in defeat, but she knew that if this got back to Danny he would be upset at her. Or maybe he wouldn't. It wasn't like he should care about her. She was nothing but a clone. An imperfection, _abomination_. And yet, she couldn't control herself as she opened her mouth and scream a word so loud that it surprised even her when she said it.

"DADDY!"

That right there stopped everyone in their tracks. Did that thing just say _daddy?_ Maddie stopped suddenly. That was impossible. Ghosts couldn't have children. It just wasn't possible. The ghosts were just the left over spiritual remnants of a person that had unfinished business on earth. Their obsessions to certain things—people—were what kept them on this plane and it was up to people like her, Jack, and agents X,Y, and Z to capture and destroy these beings.

Angered by the little girls' outcry, Agent X snatched the remote that was hanging in Maddie's lax grip. He turned the dial up and pressed it harshly, relishing in the pained scream that was torn from the little brat's lips.

"DADDY!" She cried again as one of the Men in White electrocuted her. At that moment, she wondered how Danny could handle this and worse. Because let's face it, Danny has seen more horrors than men thrice his age should never bear witness to.

Suddenly Maddie and the three agents were thrown back when an animalistic howl sounded above them, terrifying even the bravest men, before a black figure came darting down from the sky at them. The impact due to the figure slamming his fist on the ground created a small crater while green-white flames burst in a circle around the little girl. Not close enough to hurt her, but so no one was able to get to hurt her. Another fire formed a large circle around the opening, not allowing the media to get any closer than they were for fear of being burned.

Maddie gasped when she realized who the black figure was. Amity Park's very own Danny Phantom was crouched in the small crater with his fist in the ground and eyes burning as bright as the flames in the ground.

"How dare you." Everyone flinched at his voice. No one had ever heard such venom in his voice. They had seen him taunt, tease, and play with his opponents. They've seen him upset, angry, tense, guilty, and frazzled. But _this_ this was an emotion they wished they never had the unpleasant surprise of witnessing.

This was pure, undiluted fury. And it was aimed at the hunters. Everyone gasped when the Phantom stood and, suddenly, there were two of them. One stood still while the other advanced on the hunters. He was well into beating them when Maddie grabbed the wayward remote and stopped Phantom's attacks with a push of a button. One Phantom stood with the pained phantom child while the other Phantom paused when he heard a cry from the little girl.

He quickly made his way to Maddie, who was too shocked by his fury to do anything. He grabbed the remote before pushing the green button and releasing the girl of her ropes and smashing the remote.

Maddie looked around at the three agents for help but realized they were all far too injured to help. She was frozen when he grabbed her and brought her close to his face, her nose centimeters away from his. She felt his cold breath wash over him as he growled, fangs bared. The original Phantom that was holding onto her shirt absorbed the other one before hissing.

"I don't usually cuss." He growled, loud enough for more people to hear.

"But you stay the fuck away from my daughter." His voice was nothing short of a snarl, and more people gasped as the flames grew and he turned to the phantom girl. Everyone watched as the two Phantoms split again and one raced over to the little girl that was barely hanging onto conscious.

"Daddy?" Danielle slurred out, barely opening her eyes as she noticed him coming closer. Whispers broke out as the fire vanished for a moment; only two kids were able to slip through before the fire was back brighter than ever.

Maddie blinked when she watched the one Phantom looked back over to where the agents were recuperating and preparing to take them both down. Neither had expected for there to be _two _Phantoms. But watching that one Phantom—the older one—_duplicate_ himself, it scared the agents just a bit.

How many times could this single ghost duplicate himself and what if there were others with the same ability? Could they easily create an even larger army this way?

The other duplicate disappeared as the Phantom stopped and turned back to the little girl now in his arms.

"I'm here, baby girl." Was heard by the audience before he took to the sky, the fire diminishing completely now. Maddie looked around the park. There were no traces of the flames that had consumed part of the park just moments before. The only marks were the ones made by the Guys in White and the little girl along with the crater.

"Damn it. I really hate when he does that." Maddie heard Tucker mutter as he and Sam watched Phantom fly off, he stopped long enough to stare down at the two before vanishing with a sonic boom.

"At least he didn't kill them. He'd never forgive himself once he's gotten the time to cool down." Sam mumbled before grabbing her bag from where she dropped it and grabbed Tucker's arm. Luckily for both the teens, none of the reporters were paying enough attention to hear them. Unfortunately for them, Maddie had been getting a sample of the ghost girl's ectoplasma that had seeped out of her and she had heard them loud and clear.

'_Sam and Tucker act like the Phantom has some sort of conscious. But tonight just confirmed that he was evil. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have beaten up the Men in White.' _Maddie mused to herself as she watched Sam pull out her cell phone and began barking in it as she practically dragged Tucker in the direction of Fenton Works.

'_In phantom's defense, you were attacking his daughter.' _Maddie blinked. Where had that thought come from. It was entirely preposterous. Ghosts couldn't have children! Ghosts were nothing but manifestation of post human consciousness! They can't feel, cry, or reproduce! Maddie was sure of that! Maddie didn't know _what _was going on, but she was sure to be getting to the bottom of it soon. Especially now that she knew Sam and Tucker were a part of this, whatever _this_ was.

* * *

**_Reviews are always welcomed. Right now I'm having trouble replying to people who review, but I promise I'll get to it when things have settled down. I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. If there is something particular you were feeling this story should have had, please don't hesitate to post a review (however long you want) to suggest them to me. _**

**_With that, I bit you farewell!_**

**_~WildFireBurnsTheForest_**


End file.
